


Debt

by vanityaffair



Category: Three's Company
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sex, Unrequited Love, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time writing in this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt

**Author's Note:**

> So I looked up Jack/Larry m/m,I couldn't find any so I decide to get do this.Such a beautiful day to type where I live that I decided to take a crack at typing this story about Three's Company.m/m relationships Larry/Jack huh?huh?Sounds bad?Well you just shut the flying f up then.Actually don't please read this story.And put this in modern era and time but leave the old times in it.

"Jack are you sure you want to stay?"Terri asked as she grabbed her coat and began to put it on.

"Terri,I think I'll be fine,You and Janet just go to the movie and leave Little 'Ole me behind."Jack said jokingly and Terri smiled,"Well okay,We'll be back at 9."

Janet shook her head and she whispered into Terri's ear,"He's probably got a girl coming over."

Terri then whispered back,"Or a guy."

The two girls laughed at that as they left a confused Jack behind in the apartment and went off to the movies.

Jack closed the door,locking it still confused from that little outburst of laughter.

"They must be crazy."Jack said as he walked towards the phone and he picked up the phone and began dialing the number of a special lady friend,Lori.

He's been waiting for a chance to have the apartment to himself so that he call up this special lady friend.

"Lori?It's Jack."He said once she answered the phone.

They went on with the plan of her coming over and she finally managed to agree and she was due over in a few mintues.

Jack began making dinner so that they could have something nice and petite to eat for the occuring night.

But then a knock on the door made everything go to a screeching halt.

Jack was busying making a special pasta but then he had to stop jsut to go answer the door.

"Man she got here early."He said,placing the towel that he was using to clean his hands down on the counter and he walked through the handleless door and he made it to the door.

"Hello my sweet--"He stopped once he had opened the door and he saw that it was Larry standing there at the door.

"Thing."He finished and he sighed in slight annoyance.He left a boiling pot to open the door to a untimely friend.

"Hey Jack,Can I talk to you?"Larry said instantly walking into the apartment without even Jack saying he could come in.

"Um,Larry I'm a bit busy."He said but it seemed that Larry was a bit desperate about talking to him.

"Do you have any cash on you Jack?"He asked in a bit of desperation and Jack sighed,"What happened this time Larry?You owe someone something?"

Larry looked down to the floor before he remember something and he shook his head,"No,I got a date tonight and I don't have any cash."

Jack wanted to faceplam himself right then in front of Larry;Larry owe him at least 300 dollars for the many times he has asked him for money.

"I promise I will pay you back."Larry pleaded as Jack rolled his eyes and but before he could say anything,he smelled something burning.

"Oh crap my sauce!"He said,rushing straight for the kitchen and the kitchen was filled with smoke but he immediately managed to turn the stove off and he went for the window and he opened out to let the smoke out.

Once he managed to clear the smoke out,He stalked angerily into the living room where Larry was smiling nervously,"Sorry?"

You know that vein that you have that pulses when something or someone really irriating gets on your nerves to the point that you wanna strangle them?That vein was pulsing on Jack's neck.

"Ooh Larry..."He growled out as he stalked off through the living room and towards his room so he could see how much he had so he get Larry out of the way.

While he was doing that,Lori his date came at the door and she cleared her throat and said,"Um...Hello?Is this Jack's apartment?"

Larry turned towards the door and his flirtacious nature began to take over,"Yes,I'm Larry his best friend and you are?"

She giggled at his attempt to flirt,"Lori."

"Lori huh?Such a pretty name."He said walking over to her and gently grabbing her hand and kissing the top of it making her blush and smile,"Such a gentleman."

"Larry now I got the-"Jack stopped when he saw Larry holding Lori's hand then Lori gasped,"Jack um.."

Larry was the one who should be going,'Jack um...'instead of Lori.

"How about I come back later?"Lori said as she started to back away from the door.

"Lori!Wait!"Jack shouted after her as she left and oh how anger Jack was right then.

Jack slowly closed the door slowly,his back turned to Larry,trying his best to strangle him.

Larry gulped and said with a slight tremor in his voice,"Umm...Jack?"

Jack turned around towards him,red in his eyes and flames in his fists.

He said through clenched teeth,"Larry why did you do that?"

Larry slowly started to back away from Jack,"I was being nice."

"Being nice alright,You were astounding!"He said loudly walking forward making Larry back up until they were curving around the couch.

"N-Now Jack don't do anything s-stupid."He stuttered as he fell back onto the couch with Jack glaring very sharp daggers at him.

"Stupid?Stupid is when you kissed Lori on the hand.Stupid is when you ask for money and you already owe me 300 dollars in cash after that time I had to bail you out from those guys you owed money too."Jack said with anger lacing his tone to the point that it sounded as if he was yelling.

Larry never seen him this angry before...It was kinda...kinda of a turn-on to see him mad like this.Even though he was straight he was liking what he was seeing.Jack's muscles was flexing against his tight shirt and some of his hair was sticking to his forehead due to sweat.

Jack was breathing heavily,trying to restrain himself from killing Larry.Now he would never be able to get Lori back to here and he ruined the dinner.

Finally he began to make up his mind on what he was going to do since his date had left and Larry was here asking him for more money.

"J-Jack...I know a way I could pay you."Larry mumbled out and Jack frowned as he sat down o the sofa a few inches away from Larry,"How?Wishing isn't going to help."

Larry knew he was straight but he was going to do this but something in his head was telling him that what he was doing was dumb and stupid but he wanted to do it.

But Jack already had a idea in mind and he was the first to act on.

He leaned over and he pinned Larry down as he smashed his lips onto Larry's in a rough but pleasuring manner.

This caught Larry off guard but he kept up with it and his eyes shrunk back to their normal size but they became hooded as he wrapped his arms around Jack,deepening the intense kiss.

Mr.Furley,however was heading up to the apartment to fix that leaky bathroom facuet that Janet asked him to fix...weeks ago.

But when he got to the door,he stopped when he began to hear sounds coming from inside.

He put his ear to the door to...listen in on the situation.I say he should've um..stay out of the business because you'll get a ear-full of what you don't want hear.

"Now you sure you wanna do this?"Jack asked in a nearly breathless tone.

"Yeah.I'm positive."Larry responded as Jack had already had him in a pinned spot,Eh get it?Pinned spot?Eh?Eh?No?Fine.

They went back into a intense kissing session and Larry was getting hard from this so was Jack because he could feel Jack getting hard.

Mr.Furley couldn't seperate the two voices but he knew one sounded like Jack and other sound like a girl with a deep undertone voice.

He always thought that Jack was fruity.But he never knew that Jack was into those girls with that deep undertoned voice...Maybe it was one of the type of girls with a fine body but a terrible voice.

"Oh Jack..."

Mr.Furley heard and his eyes widen and he listened to outbursting sounds that were little too young for his old time ears.

Jack's free hand was rubbing Larry's cock through his pants,eliciting sounds from Larry.

Usually Larry's the one who makes the girl make sounds when he making her warm and opening but the way Jack was doing it,He the girl and Jack was Larry.

Jack smirked then his hand trailed from Larry's cock to the zipper and he slowly pulled it down and he slipped his hands into Larry's pants and pulled his cock out of it,stroking like he was doing when it was covered.

Larry arched his neck allowing Jack to nip his neck but Jack licked it as a way of saying'sorry'.

Larry's hand slipped towards Jack's pants,gripping the zipper and undoing it by pulling it down.

Jack was enjoying himself;He forgot why he was even mad in the first place.

Then Larry gripped Jack's cock and began to stroke it.It was a mutal masturbation link.That's what I like to call it even though mutal meant they were stroking each other cock on their own terms.

Jack moaned then he let go of Larry's cock then he looked down at Larry,panting.

Larry let go of Jack's then Jack's hand gripped both of their cocks,holding them together making that feeling of them being connected to each appear.

Jack started to grind his against Larry's,making the older man moan with pleasure as he felt Jack's dick continue to rub against his.

He was on brink of coming.Oh he was soo close.

"J-Jack.."Larry moaned out and he could tell that Jack was close to coming as well.

Pre-come was dribbling off the tip of their dicks then soon Larry couldn't handle it much longer.

He groaned and released hard and Jack moaned as he released a large amount and it dribbled down onto Jack's hand that holding their dicks together and they both were panting and tired.

Sweat caused Jack's hair to stick and Larry's black curly hair was even slick with sweat.

Finally,Jack's hand released their now flaccid cocks then Jack moved off of Larry,zipping his pants up.

Larry did the same thing.They went into a deep silence then Jack got and headed to the kitchen to clean his hands off and Larry got up from the sofa,feeling strangely indifferent since this situation happened.

He missed a date with Marleen...But he suddenly didn't care.

Jack returned into the living room and finally broke the silence by saying,"Larry,I'm sorry for yelling at you.Lori wasn't worth it."

Mr.Furley was outside and he couldn't believe what he just heard.It was...It was surprising,odd and kinda werid.

He walked slowly back to his apartment,Knowing who Jack was messing with in the apartment.

"Wow..He is.."Mr.Furley said before doing that 'thing' that meant gay and he was sure to tell the girls about this.

"I know....I'm sorry for flirting with her...And I swear that I'll pay you back."Larry said before he headed to the door but then Jack had wrapped his arms around his hips,Making him turn around and he kissed him.

Larry accepted the kiss then Jack slowly pulled away and he murmured in a soft tone,"Larry...Don't worry about it...You already have paided me back."

Larry was in surprise but it didn't matter then soon the small embrace ended and he opened the door but before he did he looked to Jack and let a deep breath flow from him then he left.

Yeah sometimes,Debts were paid in full by a way of moneyless pleasures that always lead to sexual pleasuring.Oh Larry instead,was gonna keep going with this.

The End.

 


End file.
